Five Times
by Iggy Paulin
Summary: Fourth time had no reason behind it at all other than the fact that he wanted to. SLASH Give me suggestions if you have any.
1. Chapter 1

**Five Times Bo Kissed Luke (And One Time He Didn't)**

The first time it happens it's more of a kids game than anything, Luke showing him how it's done. He was thirteen and his cousin was seventeen. Both a bit old to be playing kids games, but doing it none the less. It was about the time that Bo discovered his libido and the girls surrounding him, he was lost in a world he didn't understand and cousin Luke was there to save his skin. Showed him every trick in the ancient Duke book of seduction. He'd like to say he lost his virginity to his cousin, but in all reality that would be a lie, it was a pretty girl called Mary Jo Benson who ran away with that when he was fourteen. But in his mind it will always be Luke who took it, he even had his first kiss with him.

Sloppy, inexperienced and enthusiastic, still the best kiss he ever had.

Second time was when Luke got enrolled in the Marines, shipped off to a strange land to fight in a war he might not return from. The letter came and Daisy cried, Bo might have cried some too that night when he slept in his cousin's arms. Begged him not to leave all the while knowing that it was about as useful as a screen door in a submarine. The choice had been made for him by the government, Luke Duke had to go serve his country out in Vietnam. Why couldn't he just serve the country here in Hazzard?

So when the time came for his cousin to leave and maybe never return he took the plunge and kissed him, right there in Jesse's truck with all of Hazzard to witness.

Third time was when Luke came home, the only thing missing being his hair. Soft, unruly curls replaced with a buzz cut that looked so strange on his cousin's head that he couldn't help, but laugh. A laugh that turned into tears of joy soaking through the shoulder of that same shirt he had on when he left. Luke just laughed at him and told him he got tall as a tree and dumb as a sack of grits while he was gone. And Bo told him about the car him and Cooter found that they had been working on for a few months.

He still doesn't know why exactly he did what he did when he pulled them over on the way home and kissed his cousin senseless, maybe it was to show him how much better he'd gotten at it since the last time. Luke didn't seem to mind anyway. Three months later the General Lee was born.

Fourth time had no reason behind it at all other than the fact that he wanted to. Luke didn't seem to mind that much that time either. Might be that he did it because he was drunk off his ass on watered down beer courtesy of Boss Hogg, and possibly some of Uncle Jesse's moonshine to top it off. Spent the ride home singing drunken versions of the songs on the radio together with an equally giddy Luke who by all means shouldn't have been driving anywhere at all. It was first when they got home in one piece that he got the idea. His cousin was looking decidedly handsome that night, no more than usual really, it was probably just the booze talking, but non the less he deserved a kiss like no other which is exactly what he got.

He even missed a few times before he got it right, but when he did it turned out better than expected. The next week Rosco caught them with a trunkful of shine and they got put on probation. Maybe this kissing thing wasn't working out so good.

Fifth time was after he won his first NASCAR race. Zooming across the finish line in the lime green stock car, pumped full of adrenalin and ready to burst. There's no other feeling like it, crossing that white line and seeing the checkered flag wave at you as a salute to your victory. The roar from the stadium as his pit crew come racing towards him almost knocking him to the ground on his helmet off and shouts the loudest yeehaw that's ever come out of his mouth since the first time he jumped the General.

Shouts even more when he's up on the stage being handed his trophy, probably the most expensive thing he's ever owned. Popping champagne bottles and laughing. Luke lifting him off the ground with an arm around his wits and one around his legs. And somewhere in the chaos he finds a way to plant a wet one on his cousin's face, half on his cheek half on his mouth under the guise of celebration. One month later they leave the circuit in favor of returning home.

And one time it was Luke who did the deed, beat him to it with only seconds to spare. Back home in their bedroom where the whole thing started. Bo was thirteen, Luke seventeen. Now Bo's twenty five and Luke's twenty nine. They've been through the army, moonshining and NASCAR, things that would usually split two men apart, but they're not men, they're Dukes. And Dukes stick together with their kin no matter the case and that's the law. The law that they were raised to follow, never put into words, but always there. And Dukes don't lie, so when something is wrong (Or maybe right in this case.) a Duke has the obligation to tell his family about it. And that's exactly what Luke does when he kisses Bo that night.

Let's him know what's been bugging him ever since that night twelve years ago and Bo does his best to set it right again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Times Luke Held Bo (And One Time He Didn't)**

First time was the night before he left for the marines. Bo didn't even try to be subtle about his intentions when he fumbled across the room and slithered into his bed in the middle of the night. Buried his wet face in Luke's chest and demanded to be held. The kid hasn't done that since he was seven, and those times he used to just make himself some room wherever he could and promptly fall asleep again. He can't even count all the times that he's woken up to find his cousin asleep in the foot end of his bed.

But not this time. No sneaking around. Just silent tears and begging. Didn't exactly make him feel any better about leaving his family to fend for themselves in the midst of revenuers and crooked police officers. With his faith sealed for him he stepped onto that greyhound to face the three hardest years of his life.

Second time was when he came home. Bo was ecstatic from the very first second and it lasted all day until he passed out on the couch after the best meal he can ever remember coming out of Daisy's kitchen. Sprawled across the entire thing like some lazy cat who can't be bothered to leave any space for anyone else. Luke made some space anyway. Made the effort to lift his cousin's upper body high enough for him to settled down underneath. It's weird seeing Bo that big, he's always been his baby cousin and now he's almost a foot taller than him. Since when did the turnip have a right to get taller than him anyway?

That afternoon he spent telling stories all the while never taking his hand out of Bo's soft curls.

The third time was when the revenuers and Rosco finally caught up with them and put them in jail. And there went the family business, all that hard work down the drain because of a careless move. Now, spending a night in jail is nothing new for them, but the fact that they actually were guilty for once made a difference. This wasn't just some charge made up to keep them out of the way long enough for J.D to get away with his newest scheme. They couldn't just break out and run this time.

So the night before their trial they huddled together on the old cot in their jail cell. Wrapped his arms around his cousin and held him close because who knows what'll happen to them when they got to prison for the rest of their natural born lives. Maybe he'll never get to see his sunny kid cousin ever again

The fourth time was after Bo came out of his amnesia, scared and confused. In Luke's opinion using his cousin like he did was a new low for Boss, even worse than that time he tried to frame them when everyone thought they were dead. (When in fact they had spent a rather silly day running around buck naked trying to get home with their dignity intact.) Confusing an innocent kid like he did, turning him against his own family and turning him into a Hogg against his own will.

Generally it would qualify as a hug, it was one, too up until the point where Bo started crying.

The fifth time was the night they both left home to follow their dreams of fast cars and the winning circuit of NASCAR. Found a cheap motel just before the border to Florida, Bo insisted on spending one last night in Georgia before they left their old lives behind. They even shared the bed that night. Wasn't comfortable by any means, the sheets were starched stiff and the mattress soggy in the middle from too many people having slept on it through the years, kind of like their own beds at home. But they made it work somehow.

That night with Bo's head tucked under his chin Luke couldn't help, but wonder if they had just made a mistake.

Then one time it was Bo that did the holding. It was the night that their Uncle Jesse died. The rebuilt farm house was a quiet as a tomb, no more drafty walls and creaking floor boards. He regrets fixing it up, it lost all of it's character in the process, became just like any other house. Their bedroom now upstairs with their new bed waiting for them. It was the last thing the old timer ever got for them, letting them know he was fine with their sinful relationship, that he wanted them to be happy.

That nigh they sat on the porch drinking the last of Jesse's stored away whiskey in his honor. Just him, Bo, Daisy, Cooter and the cold metal of Bo's ring stroking against his skin.


End file.
